Presently designated as a human-collaborating robot in particular is a robot that physically interacts with a human being, for example by providing for a stay of the human being in a workspace of the robot. In particular in the case of such robot applications it is desirable to reduce the consequences of a collision of a contact point of the robot with its surroundings, in particular the human being. Up to now, to this end, for example under ISO-10218, limits were predefined, for example a maximum TCP speed of 0.2 to 0.25 m/s. However, this worst-case approach impedes the performance of in particular human-collaborating robots.